The Tower OfRomance?
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Set during the episode "The Tower Of Terror". When Ash becomes a ghost, he decides to act on his little crush on Misty. AAML. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N: I don't know what the hell I'm doing back here. OK, this is Twerpshipping, AAML, Pokeshipping, whatever you want to call it. But one thing's certain, it involves chemistry between Ash and Misty. It's set during Episode 23 of Season 1 "The Tower Of Terror", where Ash and Pikachu temporarily become ghosts. You will notice a lot of the same dialogue, but the difference is: Ash doesn't just pick up Misty and drop her. You'll see. Enjoy!**

Ash Ketchum had never planned on being a ghost, even if it was just temporarily. So when he and Pikachu were hit by the falling chandelier, and Haunter pulled their spirits out, Ash was scared.

"We're down there!" he cried. "What's going on?"

"Haunter, Haunter." was the only answer he got. But he understood.

"You're saying we're alike now?" he said, his usual naivety shining through. But then the penny dropped. "Oh no! We've been totally separated from our bodies!" The Ghost Pokemon laughed again. "No way! I don't want to be a ghost yet!"

It was only when Haunter, Gengar and Gastly brought him and Pikachu through the roof of the tower, and he could see the whole of Lavender Town, that he stopped worrying. However, Misty and Brock were waiting just outside.

Ash laughed. "Now's our chance to have some fun."

He floated down behind Misty upside-down just in time to hear her say anxiously "Ash is taking too long. I think we'd better go in and see how he's doing."

"That's a good idea." Brock answered.

Ash had to smile. He liked Misty, a lot, and mostly annoyed her because he got a laugh out of her fierce reactions. But he hadn't thought she'd care about him so much.

"So Misty, you're really worried about me?" he said.

"Huh?" Misty looked at the space Ash's face was, but she couldn't see his ghost.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Brock asked.

"I just thought I heard a voice."

Ash had another idea. Now was his perfect chance to get Misty alone. He put his hands around Misty's tiny waist and prepared to fly up. "Come for a ride with me, Misty." Then he pulled her up.

"Misty!" cried Brock.

"HELP!" screeched Misty. "The ghost has got me!" Ash laughed and laughed. He turned to the ghost Pokemon.

"So, any place in the house where something won't hurt her?"

Gengar nodded and laughed. Ash quickly turned to Pikachu. "Is it OK if you stay with the other Pokemon for a while? It really needs to be just me and Misty."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded. In reality, he wanted a break from his enthusiastic dim-witted trainer and welcomed Ash's hormones coming to life.

The Ghost Pokemon took Ash to a deserted room and left him to go and play with Pikachu for a bit. Ash carefully set Misty down onto the floor, and he stood there too.

"Misty?" he said. "Misty, can you hear me?"

Misty looked up, her blue eyes wide. "Who is that?"

Ash laughed. "Misty, you can't possibly not know who I am."

Misty's eyes widened even more. She could definitely hear him. "_Ash? _But...you're not a ghost...where are you?"

"Standing right in front of you." Ash said with a grin.

Misty began to regain her old anger. "Ash! You scared me half to death! How could you just pick me up like that? What if you'd dropped me?"

Ash shut her up by kissing her. He'd never kissed a girl before, and being a ghost, she didn't feel it. But Misty did feel a tingle go through her, and she went quiet.

Ash was so young and naïve that he didn't think about what the one kiss could lead to. As it was, he didn't do anything else. He simply picked Misty back up, and held her back over the perfect position. "OK, ride's over! Catch her, Brock!" He simply dropped the girl back down. Brock did catch Misty, but he fell over.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Misty didn't tell the complete truth. But she knew what she did need to tell Brock. "Um...I can't quite remember. But that voice I kept hearing...I think something terrible's happened to Ash. Come on!" After all, it was Ash's ghost that had kissed her, wasn't it?

Ash's ghost hung out with the ghost Pokemon and Pikachu's spirit for a bit, and only came back when the other two had taken the chandelier off them. Pikachu and Ash watched their unconscious faces.

"Ash?" whispered Misty. "Can you hear me?"

"Come on, wake up." Brock was saying.

"Ash, open your eyes, please, Ash!" Misty positively begged.

It was time to return to reality. Ash's and Pikachu's spirit went back to their bodies. Ash opened his eyes, and smiled. "Hey, Misty."

Misty smiled again. "You're alive."

Pikachu sat up, and Brock exclaimed.

"Hey, guys, sorry to worry you." Ash said. He winked at Misty, who responded by rubbing her eyes free of tears, and smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**


End file.
